


Silent

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Requests [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!Paul, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Daryl, bottom!daryl, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Paul comes home while Daryl is on the phone with Rick and decides to make him feel good and Daryl has to stay silent, if not, Rick will hear them.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my fic 'Requested Desus Prompts' 
> 
> \----
> 
> Requested by syrabylene:  
> Can you do something like Daryl being on the phone (with Rick? Glenn? Carol?) when Paul comes home horny so Daryl has to stay quiet, whatever Paul's doing to him?

Paul pushes the door open and steps inside of the house, he closes the heavy wooden door behind him and then leans down, he tugs off his boots and places them on the shoe rack.

He places his wallet, keys and currently smashed phone (thanks to a drunk Daryl being an idiot) down on the side table and looks at the mirror that hangs above it.

He looks tired, he had had a long fucking day. He had copped a talking to from his boss and on top of that some of his co-workers along with many customers were being assholes. There had been some dramas that he was in charge of fixing and it took longer than he expected, so, he’s home even later than he thought he would be.  

It didn’t help that his morning hadn’t gone very well either. 

_Daryl presses his lips against Paul'_   _s and whines when the man bites his bottom one, a hand coming to land on his ass and squeezing the skin roughly._

 _Paul smiles into the kiss as he kneads Daryl_   _’_   _s warm flesh, he feels the muscle flex and un-flex with every movement he makes on top of Paul._

 _Paul pulls away from the heated kiss after a few moments, wanting to watch Daryl. Daryl leans up straight again and groans deeply as he grinds himself up and down on Paul_ ' _s cock, his hands are on Paul_ _’_ _s shoulders holding them as if his life depends on it as Paul'_ _s cock rubs against his prostate with every move he makes._

 _Paul_ _’_ _s hand comes to rest on Daryl_ _’_ _s thigh and he squeezes, Daryl_   _opens his closed eyes and meets Paul_ _’_ _s own, he licks his lips and then bites his lip as he slows down his movements to give Paul one very sensual movement._

 _Paul feels his toes curl and he can_ _’_ _t control himself, he grabs Daryl_ ' _s hips firmly and rolls Daryl off of him, the other man groaning in annoyance when Paul_ _'s_ _cock slips from his hole._

 _“_ _You drive me fucking crazy."_   _Paul groans as he positions himself on top of Daryl, sucking hickeys into the man_ _’_ _s neck as he spreads his legs eagerly._

 _Daryl grunts and drags a hand down Paul_ _’_ _s bare back, making sure to dig his fingernails into the skin and leave marks. He gasps when Paul pushes back inside of him in one smooth but slow thrust._ _“_ _Fuck me like crazy then._ _”_   _He groans in reply as he rolls his own hips against Paul_ _’_ _s._

 _Paul grunts and holds his weight on his elbows so he can look down at Daryl as he begins fucking into him, Daryl'_   _s are legs wrapped around his waist pulling him back in when he pulls out._

 _Paul sets a fast pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling their bedroom along with Daryl'_   _s high-pitched moans and whines._

 _Paul, having thrown his head back in pleasure moves to look back at Daryl but the alarm clock on Daryl'_   _s nightstand catches his eye, his brows furrow in confusion when the time reads the same time it had when they woke up._

 _His eyes widen and he jumps off Daryl'_   _s body, pulling out harshly making Daryl hiss in pain. Paul stands up from the bed and grabs Daryl’s phone, clicking the home button to reveal the time, cursing when he reads it._

_“What’s wrong?” Daryl pants, still on the bed with his legs still spread and Paul feels guilt swirl through him at the sight of the man’s leaking cock, Daryl had been on the verge of coming before Paul pulled out._

_“The fucking clock has stopped, I was meant to leave for work half an hour ago, we’re not awake early like we thought.” Paul replies hurriedly as he makes his way around the bedroom collecting clothes and rushing to get ready._

_Daryl sighs and throws an arm over his face. “So ya jus’ gon’ leave?” Daryl grunts in annoyance, giving Paul a glare and glancing down at Paul’s softening dick and then his own._

_Paul sighs as he tugs on a pair of his work pants. “I’m really sorry, baby, but I’m really late and I have so much work to do today.” Paul replies, his voice strained with the stress that’s quickly overcome him._

_Daryl nods and moves to pull the covers over himself, he has the day off, so he doesn’t have to worry about being late and Paul envies him. “Don’t worry, I’ll see ya tonight.” He replies and Paul nods._

_“I’ll probably be a bit late but I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Paul tells him, having gotten dressed in record time and is now tugging his brush through his hair._

_“Alrigh’.” Daryl replies, disappointed and still incredibly horny, his good mood ruined._

_Paul rushes over to him and pecks his forehead so quickly he almost head-butts him before he rushes out of the door and down the stairs._

 

Paul sighs and steps away from the mirror, he begins to make his way through the house, feeling very frustrated and he can already feel his erection begin to press against his zipper. He’s been sporting a semi-hard cock all day, thanks to being so close to coming in the morning only to have to stop and leave an equally frustrated Daryl behind. 

Paul hears chatter and almost fucking prays that Daryl doesn’t have somebody over. He’s overcome with relief when he walks into the living room to find Daryl with his phone on speaker sitting on one of the shelves on their shared bookshelf, talking to Rick as he rearranges some of the out of place books.

Paul leans against the door and watches him for a moment, his eyes roam over Daryl’s exposed back, the skin muscled and tan, his eyes then move down his long legs that are bare apart from his sleep shorts, shorts so short they could almost be considered booty shorts.

Paul’s eyes finally settle on Daryl’s ass, perk and round as shown by his shorts. Paul almost groans, unable to take it anymore he’s overcome with an idea. He takes a step forward and makes his way over to the other man, Daryl hears him approaching and is about to say something but is cut off by Paul grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

After a moment Paul pulls away from the kiss and locks eyes with a startled looking Daryl, who reaches for his phone. Paul grabs his hand and shakes his head, he leans up and places his lips at Daryl’s ear.

“Don’t hang up, we’re going try something.” Paul whispers so Rick can’t hear him and sucks Daryl’s earlobe into his mouth for a moment. “I’m going to make you feel good, and you’re going to keep talking to Rick and rearranging your books and you’re not going to let Rick know what’s happening.” Paul instructs him in a whisper.

Daryl’s body tenses and Paul hears him swallow nervously. After a moment of silence, Daryl begins speaking to Rick again and picks up a book.

Paul smirks and moves to stand behind Daryl, he places his hands on the man’s waist and moves to press kisses to his neck, sucking marks into the skin to match the ones he had already left there earlier that morning. He trails one of his hands from Daryl’s waist across his skin and down his abdomen, he feels the skin twitch beneath his fingers.

Paul dips his hand beneath the waist band of Daryl’s shorts and then his boxers, Daryl gasps when Paul wraps his hand around the man’s quickly hardening cock and Paul moves his other hand from Daryl’s waist and pinches his ass cheek with it in warning.

Paul smirks when Daryl bites his lip and then replies to Rick who had asked him a question, Paul begins moving his hand in steady jerks and rubs his thumb over the head. Paul feels Daryl’s body shudder and watches as the man bites his lip again to try and keep his moans silent.

After a few minutes of simply working Daryl’s cock with his hand, Paul decides that he wants to challenge the other man more as he’s managing to keep a steady conversation with Rick, but he has had to stop organising the books.

Paul removes his hand from Daryl’s cock and lets it join his other in massaging Daryl’s asscheeks through the fabric of his shorts, he pulls and tugs at the flesh and then slaps it cheekily when Daryl seems to have stopped struggling to talk to Rick in general. Daryl jumps in surprise and looks over his shoulder to give Paul a glare, Paul smirks and leans forward to peck his lips and then suck at his shoulder.

Daryl groans quietly again but continues his conversation with Rick about a movie they’re going to see the following night, the third part in a series that the two men have been committed to since the first one came out years previous.

Paul places his hands on Daryl’s hips and pulls as he takes a step backwards, “Grab the phone.” Paul whispers and Daryl does as he’s told, once the phone is in his hand Paul moves Daryl so he’s standing in front of the dining table.

Paul places a hand between Daryl’s shoulder blades and pushes, encouraging the man to lay his chest down on the wooden surface.

Daryl does so and places the phone by his head, he rests his head on his arms and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and replying to Rick.

Paul taps the back of Daryl’s thighs and the other man takes the hint and spreads his legs making Paul hum in appreciation. Paul tucks his fingers under Daryl’s shorts and boxers, he tugs them down his thighs and then lets them drop at the man’s ankles, Daryl steps out of them and kicks them to the side, he then pushes his ass out towards Paul eagerly.

Paul smirks and once again begins kneading the flesh.

Rick begins to rant about something with Daryl giving the occasional input, Paul takes the chance to drop down onto his knees behind the man and lick a broad stipe over his winking hole. Daryl groans in surprise and immediately throws a hand over his mouth.

“You alright?” Rick asks, stopping his rant after hearing the groan. His voice sounds confused and concerned.

Daryl clears his throat as his face scrunches up in pleasure and he begins grinding against Paul’s working mouth. “Yeah, jus’ hit my foot.” Daryl lies with a strained voice, eyes nearly popping out of his head and grabbing at the edge of the table when Paul pushes his tongue inside of his entrance.

“Oh, okay. Anyway…” Rick replies and simply continues to talk about his theory for the movie.  

Paul smirks against Daryl and grips his thighs with his hands, making sure to leave bruises as he begins using his tongue to slowly stretch Daryl open. He gently pulls and pushes with his tongue to coax his tightness to loosen and after a few minutes of this Daryl’s breathing begins to quicken and so does his pushing against Paul’s mouth.

A hand is suddenly in Paul’s hair, tugging at it roughly and Paul takes the hint and removes his mouth from Daryl.

Daryl mouths “More please.” And Paul smirks, he gets off of his knees and stands up again. He steps up close behind Daryl and presses his clothed chest against Daryl’s bare back, he presses his lips to Daryl’s neck, just below his ear and begins sucking softly.

Paul places a hand at Daryl own mouth that’s already open in a silent moan and pushes two fingers inside of his mouth, as Rick was currently ranting again and not needing reply from Daryl, Paul took it as the perfect opportunity to have Daryl slick up his fingers.

After a few moments of Daryl sucking, Paul smirks and pushes his fingers further into Daryl’s mouth until they’re rubbing against the back of his tongue and making him gag softly. Paul chuckles lightly and then pulls his fingers from Daryl’s mouth, he moves his hand until his fingers are pressing at Daryl’s already partially prepped entrance.

He pushes them both inside and drags them along Daryl’s walls, he watches as Daryl almost pounds his fist against the surface of the table as his thighs shake.

Paul begins thrusting his fingers in and out of Daryl’s entrance, and the man struggles to speak to Rick who had asked him a question. Paul places a hand in Daryl’s hair and gives it a quick tug before he drags his hand down Daryl’s back and grabs himself a handful of his ass, Daryl pushes back on his fingers eagerly making Paul smirk.

He pulls his fingers out and then pushes them back in at an upwards angle, his fingers move against Daryl’s prostate and the other man makes a noise of pleasure that he manages to pass off as a cough.

Paul chuckles lightly at Daryl and begins to scissor his fingers, trying not to groan himself at the reaction Daryl’s body has.

Paul knows that Daryl absolutely loves being fingered, Paul’s fingers are thin but they’re long, meaning they can reach deep inside of him and they’re nimble too. Paul can make Daryl come just from his fingers within a minute if he really wanted to, but in bed more than anything, Paul loves teasing Daryl. He loves to take him to the edge and then bring him down from it over and over, edging him for hours until he’s begging Paul to let him come. And finally, Paul will, he’ll keep moving his fingers and he’ll tell Daryl to come. Sometimes, Paul keeps going, he doesn’t stop the movement of his fingers, he continues to make Daryl come over and over and Daryl’s begging him to stop.

After a few minutes of scissoring Daryl open, Paul comes out of his own little world where he had been mesmerised watching his fingers move in and out of Daryl, he hears Rick saying goodbye to Daryl, saying something about bathing Judith and Daryl manages to choke back a goodbye as well before he reaches over and hangs up the phone.

As soon as the phone is hung up, Daryl moans loudly and pushes back even harder against Paul’s hand.

“You did good, baby.” Paul praises him and Daryl whines in reply. “I don’t think he knew.” Paul tells him and strokes Daryl’s back with one hand as he continues to work his fingers inside of the other man. “Did as I said, huh? Such a good boy.” Paul murmurs.

Daryl groans and looks over his shoulder at him, his entire face flushed and Paul notices a droplet of sweat that trails down his temple. “Fuck me now, please.” Daryl asks quietly after taking a deep breath.

Paul hums and rubs Daryl’s thigh. “Don’t think you can take anymore, baby?” Paul asks him with a smirk.

Daryl whines and squeezes his eyes closed, he grasps the edge of the table in one of his hands so tightly his knuckles turn white. “Please, Paul. Please, fuck.” He says desperately. “Ya said I was good. Please fuck me, please make me come.” He whines loudly as Paul presses his fingers directly against his prostate, a hot tear leaks from behind one of his closed eyes.

Paul hums at Daryl’s words and pulls his fingers from his body. “Okay, sweetheart.” Paul says softly and begins stripping his clothes off, Daryl watches him over his shoulder and pants as he watches him.

Once he’s free of his clothes, Paul steps up closer behind Daryl and leans down to spit on his entrance, he uses his fingers to smear the spit around the area before he spits on his own palm. He grasps his cock in that same hand and spreads the spit over himself to make sure he’s slick enough before he places the head of his cock at Daryl’s stretched open hole.

Daryl moans softly in anticipation and shifts slightly to get more comfortable. “Please, Paul.” He says one more time, his voice quiet and exhausted but so desperate.

Paul smiles and slowly begins to push inside. “Relax, babe.” Paul murmurs his voice strained and he groans once he’s a few inches inside of Daryl, the tightness and heat of him feeling so good Paul feels his orgasm already beginning to bubble inside of his stomach.

Paul knows it’s because he’s been on edge all day, so it doesn’t bother him as much as it usually would if he were to be close to coming as fast as he is now.   

Daryl whines as Paul bottoms out, wriggling and curling his toes as he adjusts to having Paul inside of him without as much lube as he usually gets.

“You’re doing so well, Daryl.” Paul tells him and begins pumping his hips, he keeps one hand on Daryl’s hip to squeeze it softly in encouragement when needed and his other on his shoulder, there he can choose to thread it into his hair if he wishes or choke him on his fingers if Daryl deserves it.

Paul begins to speed up, thrusting into Daryl a little faster, fast enough to have the other man whining as he bites at his knuckles and squeezes his eyes closed as he’s overcome with intense pleasure.

Paul looks up towards the ceiling and groans, suddenly Daryl is clenching around him in a way that he knows is on purpose and Paul moans softly before beginning to fuck into Daryl harder. He moves the hand on Daryl’s hip around his body to grasp the moaning man’s leaking dick, he begins to jerk it firmly in time with his thrusts and Daryl almost punches the table.

Paul smirks at him and slightly changes the angle of his thrusts, Daryl cries out when the head of Paul’s cock presses against his prostate and he clenches around him again.

“Fuck.” Paul growls and continues to thrust harder and faster, he manages to keep an even and deep pace that has Daryl shaking and crying beneath him as he’s pushed closer and closer towards the orgasm he’s needed all day.

Moments later, the only noise through the house is the sound of skin slapping against skin, Paul’s quiet groans and every single beautiful sound that’s coming from Daryl’s open mouth.

“Please, can I come, Paul?” Daryl moans, he knows that when Paul’s in this type of mood he’s to ask before he comes. Daryl’s thrusting back against Paul’s cock and tears and sweat are dripping down his face as he grips the edge of table, attempting to use it use it as an anchor.

Paul hums and squeezes Daryl’s hip. “Come for me, baby.” Paul replies, his own voice deeper than usual with arousal, he can feel his own orgasm almost taking over him but he always waits for Daryl to come first.

Daryl moans loudly and then sobs softly as he comes, Paul can feel his come spurting over his hand before it drips onto the floor.

Paul’s own orgasm washes over him and groans deeply as he begins to spurt inside of the shaking man beneath him, Paul’s orgasm is so intense he almost sees stars and he finds himself grateful that he hadn’t jerked off in the bathroom at work like he almost did, he knows that since he put it off all day, his orgasm is so much better now.

After releasing everything he has into Daryl, he leans down and presses his forehead against Daryl’s shoulder, the other man’s ogasm is finished and he lays catching his breath. Paul shifts to kiss Daryl’s shoulder as he gently begins to pull out of Daryl’s hole.

Paul bites his lip as he watches some of his come leak out of Daryl’s hole and begin to drip down his thighs. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.” Paul groans in appreciation and after a moment, peels himself away from Daryl’s body.

Daryl hums lazily and stays laying against the table. “Thank you.” He mumbles, a blush beginning to cover his cheeks as Paul pulls him up from the table and then fondly cups his face in his hands.

“I love when you accept compliments.” Paul tells him and then leans up to peck his softly before moving back to just look at him.

“I love you.” Daryl murmurs and then drops his head onto Paul’s shoulder lazily, kissing the bare skin softly.

Paul chuckles softly and moves his hands to gently place one on the back of Daryl’s neck and the other to cup his ass. “I love you too, sweetheart.” He replies quietly and then smirks when he feels Daryl move his mouth to lick across his collar bones. “Think you’re up for round two?” Paul inquires, smirking and his cock already beginning to swell again.

Daryl nips him playfully. “If it’s on a bed and not a table, hell yeah.” He replies against Paul’s skin.

“You’re fucking incredible.” Paul groans before taking Daryl’s hand and beginning to lead him through the house and to their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Xx
> 
> The Walking Dead Tumblr --- iiloulouii 
> 
> Teen Wolf Tumblr --- iistilesplusderekii


End file.
